After The Storm
by FayeD
Summary: A Storm washes over LaPush making Leah and Jacob stay at her house for the night, but as the storm goes on Jacob gives her the loving she needs. After The Storm will Jacob stick around? Rated M. One Shot


**A/N - Hey back again this is yet again another One Shot. This is a Jacob and Leah pairing hope you enjoy. Rated M - Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

***Italic phrases - Wolf form**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT own any of the Twilight Saga characters**

* * *

After The Storm

Pairing - Jacob/Leah

Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual content

LPOV

As I ran my shift for patrol I could feel a storm rolling in across LaPush, I was gonna run the last perimeter before Collin took over my shift. As I ran the rain started pouring down making the grass turn murky. I was still running when I heard Jacob's thoughts.

_"God what is Bella doing? She's going on a honeymoon and having all the real experiences with a bloodsucker who hasn't got a soul. Man I need a date." _He sighed

_"You got that right Black." I snickered _

_"Fuck! Leah what are you still doing here phased ."_

_"I was checking the last perimeter before heading in." _

_"You mind if I come over my dad's not gonna be home and who knows Rachel and Paul might be having bunny sex for all I know." _

_"Yeah sure." I laughed _

_"Sweet, I'll meet you at your house." _

I ran the last perimeter not finding any bloodsucker stench so I ran home and phased back putting on my clothes , when I got inside Jacob was raiding our fridge.

"Hey Black stop raiding our fridge." I called smirking at him

"What? A man's gotta eat." He chuckled

I giggled. Jacob and I had grown closer as days go by we have so much in common mostly being dumped hard by ones that we love but I started seeing Jacob in a different light; his smile made butterflies fly in my stomach and his love for sarcasm was growing on me but I never thought of telling Jacob because he was just getting over Bella and I didn't want to be his rebound.

"Earth to Leah." Jacob yelled

I snapped out of my thoughts and smirked

"Whatcha thinking about? Sam?" He joked making kissy faces

That made me angry

"Fuck you Black." I spat walking towards the couch and sitting

He came and sat beside me I ignored him

"Sorry Lee lee, I know it hurts I was just being stupid like I always am I mean hey I lost the girl I love to my arch-enemy but I get that you don't like losing to family." He said sadly

I looked at Jacob for the first time and saw pure agony in his eyes and tears threatening to spill

"Jake are you okay?" I asked

He sniffed and looked at me

"Am I not good enough for any girl, I mean you still think about Sam."

"Jake, you are good enough and plus all the LaPush girls practically throw themselves at you."

"But you don't." He said

I gasped he has a crush on me

"Because I don't want to get hurt anymore, I don't want to be a rebound chick I want to be your first priority." I said

"Then I'll be that guy." He said

He moved closer to me and captured my face in his hands

"Leah, you are the most beautiful girl." He smiled stroking my cheek

I smiled and blushed faintly

"I made you smile." He smiled

I looked at him in the eyes and suddenly I felt gravity shift around me and Jacob was the only thing in the room, holy shit I just imprinted on Jacob and he gasped

"I just imprinted on you." Jacob smiled

"Good cause I imprinted on you."

He leaned forward and kissed me softly I responded quickly wrapping my arms around his neck his hands slowly made their way to my hips. He deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth I moaned and moved closed to Jacob he pulled me onto his lap I grounded on his very noticeable bulge he groaned and thrust his hips up I moaned his kisses trailed down to my neck and collarbone I felt him, nibble, lick and kiss my sweet spot making me moan a little louder.

"Jacob." I moaned

He picked me up and carried me to my room and closed the door with his foot he put me down softly on my bed he kissed me softly passionately, my hands trailed down to his shirt and I removed it making him pull away and lift his arms once his shirt was discarded he trailed his lips down my neck I giggled feeling giddy. He reached for the bottom of my shirt and ripped it off I gasped and he growled.

"God you're so sexy." He growled

I giggled and kissed him hard when he pulled away his lips took my nipple I cried out in pleasure as his other hand kneed my other breast. He switched sides after a while and bit down making me on the brink of orgasm.

"Jake." I moaned

He licked down my stomach and circled my navel then trailed down to my shorts and pulled them off along with my panties leaving me naked for him to see I felt a little self-conscious and reached to cover myself he shook his head and kissed me softly.

"Don't hide yourself Lee, you are beautiful. " He smiled

I smiled and blushed he moved down to my wet hot core and touched my clit I shivered at hoe sensitive it already was.

He smirked and teased my clit by touching it with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck Jake don't tease me." I moaned

Then he bit down on my clit and I cried out in pleasure his finger went down to my slit and rubbed it slow and sensual. His tongue felt so good on my wet core it was like heaven crashing into my ecstasy. His finger slid into me and I cried out even more. It felt so good he rubbed my clit at the same time making me thrash on my pillow and arch my back.

"Fuck Leah your juices are just flowing out am I turning you on." He smirked

"Yes." I moaned loudly

He started sucking my clit and fingering me faster I felt so close to loosing myself I felt myself overcome by ecstasy, when he bit down on my clit I came on his finger and cried out so loud I thrust onto his finger.

"Jake." I cried out

As I came down from high I felt Jacob pull his fingers out leaving me limp I whimpered he sucked on his finger and moaned.

"You smell could, but your taste is better." He whispered seductively I moaned

When I regained my breathing Jacob took off his pants and his erection sprang free my eyes then I bit my lip he wa fucking huge but hot as fuck. I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him straddling his hips. When I got the condom from my dresser and slid it onto his shaft I stroked him softly making him groan and then slowly slid onto his shaft we moaned at the contact and I leaned my head back slowly as I slid up and down his shaft he started moving under me and meeting me making us both cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god Leah don't fucking stop." He growled grasping my breast in his hand and pulling the nipples making me cry out and slam down on to him he groaned and started thrusting faster up inside me hitting my sweet spot every time

"God Jake I'm so fucking close." I cried out the storm drowning out my cry

Then Jacob flipped us over and started fucking the shit out of me thrusting faster and harder making md scream in pleasure.

"OH GOD JAKE!" As my release hit hard and I clenched around his shaft

"OH FUCK LEAH." Jacob cried out and came inside me he collapsed beside me and pulled me into his arms softly and we fell asleep as the storm picked up pouring down

When I woke up the next morning I felt happy for once I looked over to see Jake sleeping soundly I kissed his lips softly and pulled away to go to the washroom, I took Jake' s shirt on my way in it smelt so good. I felt so giddy last night was amazing Jacob and I can finally forget our anger and move on with each other. When I was done I made my way back to my room then I heard Jacob on the phone I stood and listened

_"Bella, don't you have a honeymoon to get back to ." _

_"I'm coming back for you I want to be with you I am divorcing Edward." _

_"A bit late Bella I am in love and I imprinted on the most beautiful girl." _

_"Who is it?" She asked _

_"It doesn't matter all that matters that she is the number one woman." _

_"I thought you would wait for me in the wings." She sobbed _

_"Things change don't call me anymore Bells." _

_"But Jake- _

And he hung up I smiled I went inside and he smiled

"Hi." I smiled

"Remind me to have sex with you more often you look so hot in my shirt." He winked

"Who was that?" I smiled

"Someone I used to know." He smiled

I smiled and lunged into his arms he caught me and smiled

"I love you Jake." I smiled

"I love you too Leah." He said kissing my temple and we rested after the storm stopped

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading tune in for more. - FayeD**


End file.
